leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Rammus
Rammus verursachen |magisch}}, was |magisch}} erhöht}} ist, wenn aktiv ist. |leveling = |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |effect radius = |width = |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Rammus rollt sich als Ball zusammen und beginnt, zu rollen. Dabei kanalisiert er für bis zu 6 Sekunden, erhält jede Sekunde der Kanalisierung |ms}} bis zu einem Maximum von |ms}} |leveling = |description2 = Sobald Rammus mit einem Gegner kollidiert, er alle nahen Gegner über }} 100 Einheiten zurück, verursacht |magisch}} und sie für 1 Sekunde. |leveling2 = }} %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ist. * Dornenwalze löst doppelt aus. Einmal bei Aktivierung und einmal, wenn man es vorher deaktiviert. |video = Rammus-Q }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = 6 |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Rammus versetzt sich für 6 Sekunden in eine Abwehrhaltung, durch welche er |armor}} und |mr}} erhält, den passiven Schaden von um 50 % erhöht und an Gegnern diesen Schaden anwendet, wenn diese ihn . Rammus sich in dieser Zeit um 30 % selbst. |leveling = % der Gesamt'rüstung)|armor}}}} % der '''Gesamt'magieresistenz)|mr}}}} |description2 = Eingerollte Abwehrhaltung kann sofort abgebrochen werden, wenn diese Fähigkeit erneut aktiviert wird oder wenn eingesetzt wird. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| getroffen wird. Schaden von Türmen, von und von wird nicht zurückgeworfen. |video = Rammus-W }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Rammus den gewählten Gegner und erhält |as}} in dieser Dauer. |leveling = }} %|as}}}} |description2 = Während , oder aktiv ist, ist das |as}} erneuert. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| , wenn dieser aktiviert wird kurz bevor Rammus in geht. |video = Rammus-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = Keine |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Rammus lässt die Erde um sich herum für 8 Sekunden beben. Dabei wird jede Sekunde jeder getroffene Gegner und erleidet |magisch}}. Gebäude erleiden den doppelten Schaden. |leveling = |Magischer Gesamtschaden| }} |Gesamter Gebäudeschaden| }} |description2 = Die hält Sekunden an und steigert sich bis zu 8 mal. |leveling2 = %|Maximale Verlangsamung| %}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Spielmodusspezifische Unterschiede ; : * Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. cs:Rammus en:Rammus es:Rammus fr:Rammus it:Rammus pl:Rammus pt-br:Rammus ru:Rammus zh:拉莫斯 |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Rammus wird von vielen idealisiert, von einigen kaum ernst genommen und ist generell ein kurioses Wesen, das voller Rätsel steckt. Er steckt in einem stacheligen Panzer, der ihn schützt, und ist Gegenstand immer verrückterer Theorien bezüglich seines Ursprungs, die von Halbgöttern, heiligen Orakeln bis hin zum einfachen Tier, das magisch verwandelt wurde, alles abdecken. Was auch immer die Wahrheit sein mag, Rammus behält seine Gedanken bei sich und hält auf seinen Streifzügen durch die Wüste von Shurima für niemanden an. Das Panzergürteltier Rammus wird von vielen idealisiert, von einigen kaum ernst genommen und ist generell ein kurioses Wesen, das voller Rätsel steckt. Er steckt in einem stacheligen Panzer, der ihn schützt, und ist Gegenstand immer weiter auseinandergehender Theorien bezüglich seines Ursprungs, die von Halbgöttern, heiligen Orakeln bis hin zum einfachen Tier, das magisch verwandelt wurde, alles abdecken. Was auch immer die Wahrheit sein mag, Rammus behält seine Gedanken bei sich und hält auf seinen Streifzügen durch die Wüste für niemanden an. Einige glauben, dass Rammus ein aufgestiegenes Wesen ist, ein uralter Gott unter Menschen, der Shurima als gepanzerter Wächter in Zeiten der Not zu Hilfe gerollt kommt. Abergläubische Leute schwören, dass er der Vorbote von Veränderung ist und immer dann auftaucht, wenn im Land ein großer Machtwechsel bevorsteht. Andere spekulieren, dass er der Letzte einer aussterbenden Art ist, die durch die Lande zogen, bevor die Runenkriege die Wüste durch unkontrollierte Magie versehrten. Da sich so viele Gerüchte um seine große Macht, Magie und Rätselhaftigkeit ranken, streben viele Shurimaner danach, von seiner Weisheit zu profitieren. Wahrsager, Priester und Verrückte behaupten gleichermaßen, Rammus’ Aufenthaltsort zu kennen, doch das gepanzerte Gürteltier ist schwer zu fassen. Trotz allem gehen Beweise für seine Existenz bis weit in die Vergangenheit zurück und er taucht auf den ältesten Mauern shurimanischer Ruinen in bröckelnden Mosaiken auf. Seine Gestalt verziert kolossale Steinmonumente, die in den frühen Tagen des Aufstiegs erbaut wurden, so dass einige glauben, dass er nicht weniger als ein unsterblicher Halbgott ist. Skeptiker haben oft eine einfachere Erklärung parat: dass Rammus einfach eine von vielen solcher Kreaturen ist. Man erzählt sich, dass er Pilgern erscheint, die sich als würdig erweisen und seine Hilfe dringend benötigen. Wer die Ehre seiner Anwesenheit erfährt, spricht von einem Wendepunkt in seinem Leben. Nachdem das Panzergürteltier den Erben eines großen Königreiches aus einem schrecklichen Feuer gerettet hatte, gab der Mann seine Stellung auf und wurde ein Ziegenbauer. Ein ältlicher Steinmetz wurde von einer kurzen, doch tiefgründigen Konversation mit Rammus dazu inspiriert, einen riesigen Marktplatz zu errichten, der das wuselnde Herz von Nashramae wurde. Da Rammus’ Ratschläge auf den Pfad der Erleuchtung führen können, veranstalten hingebungsvolle Gläubige aufwändige Rituale, die die Gunst ihrer Gottheit sichern sollen. Die Jünger des Kultes, der Rammus gewidmet ist, zeigen ihren unerschütterlichen Glauben in einer jährlichen Zeremonie, im Zuge derer sie sein berühmtes Rollen nachahmen und in Gruppen Purzelbäume schlagend durch die Stadt rasen. Jedes Jahr wandern Tausende Shurimaner auf der Suche nach Rammus durch die verräterischsten und entlegensten Ecken der Wüste, da viele Lehren besagen, dass er demjenigen, den er als würdig betrachtet, genau eine Frage beantwortet, wenn er oder sie ihn finden kann. Die Pilger kennen seine Vorliebe für die Leckereien der Wüste und wappnen sich mit Gaben, die sein Wohlwollen sicherstellen sollen. Ihre Maultiere sind vollgepackt mit Flaschen voller süßer Ziegenmilch, Kisten voller in Wachs versiegelter Ameisenkolonien und Gläser voller Honigwaben. Viele kehren nie aus den Tiefen der Wüste zurück und noch viel weniger können von dem Halbgott berichten, obwohl Reisende oft erzählen, dass ihre Rucksäcke auf mysteriöse Weise all ihrer Fressalien beraubt waren, wenn sie des Morgens erwachten. Ganz gleich, ob er nun wirklich ein weises Orakel ist, eine aufgestiegene Gottheit oder ein kräftiges Tier, Rammus ist auf jeden Fall für seine unglaubliche Ausdauer bekannt. Er konnte in die uneinnehmbare Festung von Siram eindringen, ein imposantes Bollwerk, das von einem wahnsinnigen Zauberer erschaffen worden war. Das Gebäude enthielt angeblich unaussprechliche magische Schrecken – grauenvolle Bestien, die bis zur Unkenntlichkeit mutiert waren, in Flammen getauchte Korridore und enge Tunnel, die von düsteren Dämonen bewacht wurden. Es dauerte nicht einmal eine Stunde, bis die gigantische Festung einstürzte und eine riesige Staubwolke produzierte, während Rammus davonrollte. Niemand wusste, warum Rammus durch das dunkle Tor getreten war oder welche Geheimnisse er innerhalb der Basaltmauern des Bollwerks erfahren hatte. Im Jahr der großen Flut überquerte er den riesigen See von Imalli in nur zwei Tagen und grub sich mehrere Meilen tief in den Boden, um einen riesigen Ameisenhügel zu zerstören und die Königin zu töten, deren Töchter das Ackerland in der Nähe verwüstet hatten. Manchmal erscheint er auch als mildtätiger Held. Als einfallende noxianische Kriegsbanden eine Siedlung im Norden von Shurima angriffen, taten sich die zersprengten Stämme zusammen, um das Gebiet unter dem Tempel des Aufgestiegenen zu verteidigen. Sie stellten für die Invasoren keinerlei Herausforderung dar und die Schlacht war so gut wie verloren, als Rammus sich in den Kampf stürzte. Beide Seiten waren so perplex darüber, die seltene Kreatur zu Gesicht zu bekommen, dass die Schlacht zum Stillstand kam, als sie ihn zwischen sich hindurch rollen sahen. Als Rammus an dem hochragenden Tempel vorbeikam, erzitterte das Fundament des Gebäudes, und riesige Steinblöcke stürzten auf die feindliche Armee herab und begruben viele ihrer Krieger unter sich. Da sie sich nun in der Unterzahl wiederfanden, zog sich die Armee unter den freudigen Rufen der Shurimaner zurück. Während viele darauf schwören, dass Rammus die Stadt aus Liebe zu Shurima gerettet hatte, argumentieren andere, dass er einfach nur das Gebiet verteidigte, in dem seine liebsten Kaktusblumen wuchsen. Mindestens ein Stammesangehöriger behauptet, dass Rammus einfach nur im Schlaf herumgerollt war und keinerlei Absichten hatte, den Tempel zum Einsturz zu bringen. Was auch immer der Wahrheit entspricht, die Geschichten über Rammus werden von den Shurimanern wie Schätze gehütet. Jedes shurimanische Kind kann ein Dutzend Theorien auf die Frage zu seinem Ursprung herunterrattern, wovon es die Hälfte höchstwahrscheinlich an Ort und Stelle erfindet. Die Erzählungen über das Panzergürteltier haben sich im Zuge der Wiederauferstehung des alten Shurima nur noch vermehrt, so wie damals kurz vor seinem Fall. Dies verleitet zu der Annahme, dass sein Auftauchen von nahenden, dunkleren Zeiten kündet. Doch warum sollte eine so gütige Naschkatze ein Zeitalter der Zerstörung einläuten? Alte Geschichte , nach seinem ersten Treffen mit Rammus.}} |-|1.= Veröffentlicht in Patch V1.0.0.32 (23. Oktober 2009) 200px|right Die gefährliche Magie in den geplagten Landen hat auf alles Leben, mit dem es zu tun hat, stark verändert. Rammus ist ein lebendes Beispiel. Niemand ist sich wirklich sicher, wie ein Armadillo aus der Shurima-Wüste es nahezu unverletzt durch den Kumungu-Dschungel geschaft hat, und trotzdem hat er genau das getan. In einem Schwall der wilden Magie begann sich Rammus, zu entwickeln. Innerhalb einer Woche war er mannsgroß und nach einer weiteren Woche wurde er ein fühlendes Wesen. Die Frage war nur: Was nun? Es gab wirklich keinen geeigneten Platz für ein denkendes Armadillo - außer in der Liga der Legenden. Seine neue Form war für den Kampf geeignet, besonders zur Verteidigung. Wie auch immer, es war Rammus neugefundener Sinn für Humor, welcher ihn dazu veranlasste, eine weitere Rüstung über seine natürliche Rüstung anzufertigen - dies war die Geburtsstunde des furchtlosen Armadillos. }} |Strategie= |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Fullmetal-Rammus Screenshots.jpg|Fullmetal-Rammus Sandwächter-Rammus Screenshots.png|Sandwächter-Rammus Skins ; : * Ein Teil der Shurima-Wüste ist im Hintergrund des Splash-Arts zu sehen. ; : * Er lehnt an Bowser aus dem -Franchise an. * Er wurde für die Spieler freigeschaltet, welche am geschlossenen Beta-Test teilnahmen. * Er ist einer der wenigen Skins, die im Spiel selber nicht erhältlich sind. ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an Raphael aus an. ; : * Wenn Rammus einsetzt, lässt er einen Flammenpfad hinter sich (rein kosmetisch). Dies könnte an die -Attacke Flammenrad anlehnen. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Internet-Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Er lehnt möglicherweise an einen Droidika aus an. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ; : * Er ähnelt einem und/oder . * Er könnte an Anub'arak aus anlehnen. * Dieser Skin hatte 11 mögliche Chromas, die es nicht über die Konzeptphase hinaus schafften. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Fußballweltmeisterschaft 2018 veröffentlicht, zusammen mit: ** * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** *** Im Hintergrund kann man und sehen. Media Videos= ;Sonstige Videos League of Legends Closed Beta Rammus Voiceover| |-|Galerie= Rammus Konzept.png|Rammus Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Albert Carranza) Rammus Ninja-.jpg|Ninja-Rammus Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Rammus Sandwächter- Konzept.jpg|Sandwächter-Rammus Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Kienan 'Knockwurst' Lafferty) Rammus Sandwächter- Chroma Konzept 01.jpg|Sandwächter-Rammus Chroma Konzept (vom Riot-Künstlers DragonFly Studio) Rammus Libero- Konzept 01.jpg|Libero-Rammus Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Anna 'Newmilky' Nikonova) |-|Skin-Spotlights= König Rammus - Skin-Spotlight| Chrom-Rammus - Skin-Spotlight| Geschmolzener Rammus - Skin-Spotlight| Freljord-Rammus - Skin-Spotlight| Ninja-Rammus - Skin-Spotlight| Fullmetal-Rammus - Skin-Spotlight| Sandwächter-Rammus - Skin-Spotlight| Libero-Rammus - Skin-Spotlight| Hextech-Rammus - Pre-Release-Skin-Spotlight| Alte Splash-Arts Nordamerika= Rammus Standard Rammus S alt.jpg|1. Standard Rammus Rammus Chrom-Rammus S alt.jpg|1. Chrom-Rammus Rammus Geschmolzener Rammus S alt.jpg|1. Geschmolzener Rammus Rammus Freljord-Rammus S alt.jpg|1. Freljord-Rammus |-|China= Rammus Standard Rammus S Ch.jpg|Standard Rammus Rammus Chrom-Rammus S Ch.jpg|Chrom-Rammus Rammus Geschmolzener Rammus S Ch.jpg|Geschmolzener Rammus Rammus Freljord-Rammus S Ch.jpg|Freljord-Rammus Alte Ladebildschirmbilder Nordamerika= Rammus Standard Rammus L alt.jpg|1. Standard Rammus Rammus Chrom-Rammus L alt.jpg|1. Chrom-Rammus Rammus Geschmolzener Rammus L alt.jpg|1. Geschmolzener Rammus Rammus Freljord-Rammus L alt.jpg|1. Freljord-Rammus |-|China= Rammus Standard Rammus L Ch.jpg|Standard Rammus Rammus Chrom-Rammus L Ch.jpg|Chrom-Rammus Rammus Geschmolzener Rammus L Ch.jpg|Geschmolzener Rammus Rammus Freljord-Rammus L Ch.jpg|Freljord-Rammus |Trivia= Trivia * Rammus wurde von Guinsoo, Ezreal und Coronach entwickelt.Designer für Rammus * Sein englischer Titel Armordillo (dt.: Panzergürteltier) ist eine zusammensetzung aus Armor (dt.: Rüstung) und Armadillo - Armadillo kommt aus dem spanischen und bedeutet so viel wie "der kleine Gepanzerte". * Der Name "Rammus" könnte ein oder ein sein aus dem Worten "Ram" und "us", was übersetzt "ramm' uns" ergibt. * Durch die Kombination mit , Beschwörerzaubern, Fähigkeiten von Verbündeten, Runen, Meisterschaften und Gegenständen kann Rammus ein Lauftempo von über 5.000 erreichen. * Rammus hat die höchste Basis-Rüstung von allen Champions. Alte Fähigkeiten Rammus Inspiration.png|Inspiration Rammus Stachelpanzer alt.png|1. Stachelpanzer (I) Rammus Dornenwalze alt.png|1. Dornenwalze (Q) Rammus Eingerollte Abwehrhaltung alt.png|1. Eingerollte Abwehrhaltung (W) Rammus Durchdringender Spott alt.png|1. Durchdringender Spott (E) Rammus Beben alt.png|1. Beben® Rammus erhält |ad}} in Höhe von |armor}}. }}| und seiner . * Wenn die Rüstung von Rammus reduziert wird, sinkt auch der Bonus durch Stachelpanzer. }} }} |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V9.24: * ** ⇒ * ** 12 Sekunden auf allen Rängen ⇒ Sekunden V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 10 % verringert. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V8.24: * ** Die Soundeffekte des sind nicht länger überall zu hören, wenn Rammus in Sichtweite ist. V5.6: * ** Kosten: 70/80/90/100/110 Mana ⇒ 60/65/70/75/80 Mana V4.20: * ** Abklingzeit: 10/10/10/10/10 Sekunden ⇒ 16/14,5/13/11,5/10 Sekunden * ** Rüstungsverringerung: 10/15/20/25/30 ⇒ 5/10/15/20/25 V4.17: * ** Okay: Während „Dornenwalze“ bricht Rammus die Fähigkeit nun sofort ⇒ 1 Sekunde, nachdem „Eingerollte Abwehrhaltung“ ausgelöst wurde, ab. * ** Okay: Während „Eingerollte Abwehrhaltung“ bricht Rammus die Fähigkeit nun sofort ⇒ 1 Sekunde, nachdem „Dornenwalze“ ausgelöst wurde, ab. V4.16: * Allgemein ** Neue Hintergrundgeschichte. V3.15: * ** Kann nicht mehr deaktiviert werden. Stattdessen läuft nach der Nutzung eine Abklingzeit (die Gesamt-Abklingzeit von „Eingerollte Abwehrhaltung“ bleibt bestehen, da das Deaktivieren der Fähigkeit seine Abklingzeit vorher nicht verringerte). * ** Die Dauer auf höheren Rängen wurde von 1,00/1,50/2,00/2,50/3,00 auf 1,25/1,50/1,75/2,00/2,25 Sekunden verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 50/60/70/80/90 auf konstante 50 verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von konstanten 120 auf konstante 100 verringert. V3.13: * Texturen wurden überarbeitet. V3.7: * ** Diese Fähigkeit kann keine Vasallen mehr ins Ziel nehmen. V1.0.0.152: * Die grundlegende Rüstung wurde von 21 auf 25 erhöht. * Die grundlegende Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden wurde von 6 auf 8 erhöht. V1.0.0.144: * Allgemein ** Rammus erhält nun 1,25 Magieresistenz pro Stufe. V1.0.0.142: * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 70/80/90/100/110 verringert. ** Die Verzögerung für das benutzen von Fähigkeiten oder Bewegungsbefehle nach einer Kollision wurde verringert. * ** Die Manakosten wurde von 50 auf 40 verringert. V1.0.0.136: * Allgemein ** Die grundlegende Rüstung wurde von 24,8 auf 20,8 verringert. ** Der grundlegende Angriffsschaden wurde von 58,8 auf 53,5 verringert. * Der Rechtsklick auf einen Gegner, während „ “ aktiv ist, bewegt Rammus nun nahe genug an sein Ziel heran, um dieses zu treffen. V1.0.0.134: * Rüstung und Magieresistenz von wurden von 50/75/100/125/150 auf 40/60/80/100/120 verringert. V1.0.0.133: * Rammus Tanzanimation wurde leicht angepasst, damit er richtig um sein Zentrum rotiert, wenn er sich auf dem Rücken befindet. V1.0.0.132: * : ** Die Wirkdauer wurde von 8 auf 7 Sekunden verringert. ** Das anfängliche zusätzliche Lauftempo wurde von 25 % auf 30 % erhöht. * Der zurückgeworfene Schaden von wurde von 20/30/40/50/60 auf 15/25/35/45/55 verringert. V1.0.0.126: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die empfohlenen Gegenstände für Rammus nicht angezeigt wurden. V1.0.0.125: *Der pro Stufe gewonnene Schaden wurde von 2,75 auf 3,5 erhöht. *Rammus kann nun sofort zwischen „Defensive Abwehrhaltung“ und „Dornenwalze“ wechseln. *Defensive Abwehrhaltung **Der zurückgegebene magische Schaden wurde von 22/26/32/38/46 auf 20/30/40/50/60 verändert. **Die Zauberzeit wurde entfernt. **Zeigt in der Kurzinfo nun den richtigen Rüstungswert, wenn „Defensive Abwehrhaltung“ aktiv ist. V1.0.0.120: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Eingerollte Abwehrhaltung“ von Fähigkeitsstärke profitierte. V1.0.0.111: * Das Tempo von „ “ wurde um etwa 15 % verringert. V1.0.0.110: * ** Die Wirkdauer der Verlangsamung wurde von 4 auf 3 Sekunden verringert. ** Die prozentuale Verlangsamung wurde von 28/36/44/52/60 auf 20/25/30/35/40 verringert. V1.0.0.109: * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 9 auf 12 erhöht. V1.0.0.105: * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Partikeleffekte manchmal auch dann auf einem Ziel gezeigt wurden, wenn dieses den Effekt geblockt hatte. V1.0.0.104: * ** Der zurückgeworfene Schaden wurde von 26/32/38/44/50 auf 22/28/34/40/46 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Kurzinfo den zurückgeworfenen Schaden nicht richtig anzeigte. V1.0.0.103: * Allgemein ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 305 auf 310 erhöht. ** Die grundlegende Manaregeneration wurde von 3,75 auf 4,5 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 11 auf 10 verringert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 15 auf 14 verringert. ** Skaliert nun mit 10 % von Rammus gesamter Rüstung. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 50/65/80/95/110 auf 50/60/70/80/90 verringert. ** Verschiedene Fehler im Zusammenhang mit „Durchdringender Spott“ wurden behoben, um die Fähigkeit reaktionsfreudiger zu machen. V1.0.0.101: * kann nun abgebrochen werden. V1.0.0.100: * Ein Bug wurde behoben, durch den der Sound von auch nachdem Rammus sein Ziel getroffen hatte weiterlief. * Das Timing von normalen Angriffen wurde angepasst. V1.0.0.87: * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „ “ gelegentlich doppelten Schaden verursachen konnte. V1.0.0.86: * Die Angriffsreichweite wurde von 100 auf 125 erhöht. * Die Manaregeneration pro Stufe wurde von 0,05 auf 0,06 erhöht. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 12 auf 11 verringert. * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 18 auf 15 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 40/50/60/70/80 auf konstante 50 geändert. * ** Die Manakosten wurden von 100/150/200 auf konstante 120 geändert. }}